The Dating Game
by LECyr4
Summary: HIATUS Kurogane never has fun when Fai chooses dates, so they resolve this problem with a game. One will choose a date where the other is guaranteed to have fun, afterward the date will be rated on how fun it was. The interesting part is the actual dates. :3
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all began one day at the mall. Kurogane and Fai were out on a date. But it seemed that only Fai was, since he was the only one buying anything and Kurogane the only one that was carrying anything.

"Ok, that's it!" Kurogane finally said after walking out of the fifth store that Fai had bought something. "You're buying everything and all I'm doing is carrying them for you! How the hell is this a date?"

"Well Kuro-puu, where do you want to go next?" Fai smiled.

"Well how about you carry your stuff and we'll go the sports store, how's that for what I want to do!" Kurogane said dropping all of Fai's stuff onto the floor.

"Aw, Kuro-angry could've just told me that he wasn't having any fun. He doesn't need to be so loud." Fai said grabbing all of his things. "How about we get some lunch first and then you can pick the stores for the rest of the day. Does Kuro-chan approve?"

"Yeah whatever mage," Kurogane said following Fai to the food court.

Kurogane said he wasn't hungry Fai just got a chicken sandwich. As Fai ate he asked Kurogane a question.

"Have you been bored all day Kurgy?"

"Pretty much," Kurogane sighed.

"Why is it that Kuro-wan-wan is bored whenever I pick dates?" Fai said, making an exaggerated frown.

"You pick weird stuff." Kurogane said nonchalantly.

"The mall isn't weird."

"But we've gone into the pet store and girl stores. That is weird for two guys to do."

"But we aren't just two guys and we went into a jewelry store for men, it wasn't a girl store!"

"You got your ears pierced; it sounds pretty girly to me." Kurogane glared at Fai and his new diamond studs.

"You said you liked them!" Fai said somewhat hurt. Kurogane even picked out the earrings.

"I said they would look best on you."

"Kuro-puu…" Fai said tearing up slightly. "I don't like fighting with you." Fai hung his head down so that Kurogane couldn't see his eyes.

"Ugh, Fai…" Kurogane said annoyed. "We weren't fighting, we were probably going to but we weren't yet. Ok then, we have a problem; how can we both be entertained on all of our dates?" Kurogane said grabbing Fai's chin making him look at up at him. "Got any ideas?"

"Not really, you Kuro-thinky?" Fai said wiping away his tears.

"Well, not really. We could just pick every other week." Kurogane said tossing around ideas, not all that seriously either.

"That sounds good!" Fai said perking up.

"I was joking Fai,"

"No Kuro, it's a good idea. We could pick every other week! We could make it a game! Every week, one of us picks a place for us to go, but we have to pick to make sure the other person has fun. For example, if you were picking, you'd get to pick where we went but you would to pick to make sure that I would have fun. OH! And then at the end of the date the other person would rate it on how much fun it was! We'll keep track of how much fun each place is until we have ten places and then go back to the most fun places! It could be anything; a place, and activity, just a day together _or night_, anything that the other person would consider fun! What do you think Kuro-smarty?" Fai beamed.

Kurogane thought about it for a second. To him, this "game" sounded pretty dumb, but with the look on the mage's face, eyes sparkling and what not, he couldn't say no.

"I guess… But I get to go first!" Kurogane said. Fai squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun Kurgy!" Fai said grabbing Kurogane's hand as well as the rest of his stuff and headed off to the sports store.


	2. Ch 1 Kurogane picks the first date

Chapter 1

**Kurogane picks the first date.**

_Great, what am I going to do for this guy? How the hell am I going to pick something where this guy is going to have fun, but I won't be bored to tears?_

Kurogane thought as he was being dragged through the mall towards the sports store. Once there, the mage stopped running and walked calmly into the store.

_Wait to be nonchalant. Sprinting and then slowing it to a skip; smooth._ Fai dragged Kurogane into the store skipping like an 8 year old. He slowed though when they got to a section of the store where they kept the roller blades. Fai stopped to look. He picked up a pair of bright green ones with black lightning bolts down the sides. They were his size, too.

"You skate?" Kurogane asked.

"Huh? Oh, I used to, but that was quite a few years ago. I haven't gone skating in forever. I'd like to again sometime though… maybe…" Fai drifted off examining the skates again.

"You gonna buy them?"

"Nope, I'm done buying stuff Kuro-chan!" Fai said putting the skates down. "Do you want to buy something?" Fai said smiling; a fake smile. Kurogane hated that smile of his. He could tell when the blonde man was really smiling. And all too often he smiled that dumb fake grin. It annoyed the hell out of Kurogane, but he learned deal with it. Ever since he learned of Fai's past and his brother's death, Kurogane has cut Fai a lot of slack on the annoying scale.

"Maybe, I might buy something. I probably will just look." Kurogane said as he walked on dragging Fai along since Fai had not yet let go of Kurogane's hand. "Hey, do you own skates?" Kurogane asked.

"No, well yes, but they're too small, so no. Why? Is Kuro-nosy gonna buy me a present?" Fai teased.

"No. I just wanted to know," Kurogane growled as he continued walking away from the skates. Kurogane then began to formulate a plan. _Fai likes skating, and he hasn't been skating in forever. I could take him skating next week! YES! I HAVE A PLAN!_

"Let's go home, I'm done here." Kurogane said stopping and turning to Fai.

"Ok Kurgy!" Fai said beaming. Kurogane was confused. Fai was wearing a different smile; it wasn't his genuine and beautiful smile and it wasn't his fake smile either. It wasn't a slight smile, it was full, but it didn't truly reveal how he felt. It was very mysterious and secretive, but it wasn't a smirk. It was strange. Fai was getting even better at keeping his true feelings a secret. Kurogane didn't think that it was even possible. He would have to make him talk tonight.

(PS Kurogane and Fai share a house in my story.)

After they arrived at home, Fai jumped giddily out of the car.

_The idiot must be going to watch anime. _That was one of Fai's current obsessions. He would sit down in front of the computer screen with his huge bug-eyes glued. _I think he's currently working on Sailor Moon. Weird mage watches shojo anime. I think I need to have him sit down and Rurouni Kenshin. Now that's a kick-ass anime._

Once Kurogane got into the house, he found Fai kneeling in front of their huge TV in their living room. He was putting in a DVD. It was anime, what a shock.

"What ya gonna watch?" Kurogane asked, slipping off his shoes and jacket. He walked over to the couch and lay down.

"I'm continuing Inuyasha. I only have fifty episodes left before moving onto "The Final Act." (For those of you who don't know, they finished the Inuyasha anime before Rumiko Takahashi had finished the manga. But when she had it finished, the rest was then turned into another series, Inuyasha: The Final Act.)

"I thought you were watching Sailor Moon?" Kurogane said confused.

"I finished Sailor Moon last month Kuro-silly." Fai said lying down with Kurogane on the couch.

They lay there cuddling and watching Inuyasha. Half-way into the episode, Fai asked Kurogane a question.

"You've seen this right?"

"Yes, that's why we have it on DVD." Kurogane said, smiling.

"Who's your favorite character?" Fai asked.

"It's a four way tie; I like Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kohaku."

"Hmm, for me it's a tie between Inuyasha and Miroku. I love Miroku and Sango together. They're so cute. But too good! They don't do anything! It's so annoying. I mean he touches her butt, and all she does is slap him. If I was Sango I would… well I'm a bad example since I have my Kurgly-bear. But still, come on Sango just kiss the damn guy already! And don't even get me started on the annoying-ness of Inuyasha and Kagome's situation. They're even worse!" Fai ranted.

"You take these too seriously. It's fiction Mr. Fluorite." Kurogane said nuzzling his face into Fai's neck. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Ooh, Kuro, are you suggesting to cook? Well I'm in the mood for something Italian. Pasta?" Fai said relaxing and allowing Kurogane to slide his tongue up and down his neck.

"Maybe… First I want an appetizer." Kurogane said before kissing Fai.

Fai opened his mouth so that Kurogane's tongue could come in.

The rest of the week went pretty fast. Kurogane felt rushed, and he could not find a single god-damned skating rink down town. He finally went online to find one. Fortunately he found one that was close by and wasn't very expensive; excellent. Kurogane printed off the address and put it in his wallet so that he wouldn't lose it and so that Fai wouldn't find it.

"Fai! Get your ass downstairs!" Kurogane shouted from the front door.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Fai shouted back, he was looking for his right shoe.

_Because open-skate starts in five minutes and only lasts for an hour. _"Because we have a time limit." Kurogane yelled up to the blonde. "Did you find it?"

"Yes!" Fai shouted. "I'm putting it on. Do you know where my fedora is?"

"On the dresser, are you ready or what? I swear if you aren't down here in five minutes we aren't going!" Kurogane shouted just as Fai ran down the stairs.

"Ready Kuro-impatient!" Fai said walking over to Kurogane at the door. Kurogane instantly felt bland, Fai had chosen the perfect outfit; he had on a black and white checkered T-shirt with a black vest over it. He also had on skinny jeans –that man rocked skinny jeans like a hurricane- and his black converse. He had his white fedora and thin black bangles to top it all off. Kurogane looked down at his simple outfit; jeans and black T-shirt. _I swear this man doesn't know the meaning of the word subtle._

They walked out the door and got in the car.

It was a very short drive. And the time passed faster with all of Fai's talking

"I can't wait to see what you picked Kurogane. Give me a hint, please its killing me. I gotta know." And etc.

"We're here, so could you stop asking me where we're going?" Finally they'd made it. Kurogane hadn't been skating very many times in his life, but he at least knew how to skate. When they got out of the car, Kurogane looked over at Fai to see his expression. He was shocked to not see a smile. Instead it was almost a frown.

"You took me skating." Fai said blandly.

"Did I pick wrong? Did something happen when you were a kid while skating? Do not like it? Should we just go out to dinner or something?" Kurogane asked nervously. He thought Fai would be excited to go skating after such a long time. Why did Fai look like he was going to collapse?

"No, I like it, let's go skate." Fai said wearing the most fake smile Kurogane had ever seen in his entire life. _What the hell?_

They walked in, paid to skate, got their skates and put them on. And not once through all that did Fai change his expression from the fake smile. It annoyed Kurogane to whit's end.

"You ready to go skate?" Kurogane asked giving a hand to Fai. They made their way to the rink, which fortunately wasn't crowded at all. There was maybe ten other people skating. Score!

They skated at a normal slow pace as music blared from speakers hanging from the ceiling. After two songs, Kurogane got impatient.

"I thought you used to skate a lot. What happened? Were you just not very good?"

"Oh, no I was very good, even better than my brother." Fai said still smiling that fake smile.

_Shit, I get it now. Skating was him and his brother's thing. Dammit, why didn't I pick this up as soon as he said he hadn't been skating in forever, or that the skates he owned were too small?_

"Fai, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kurogane said sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't, how would you have known if I had never told you?" Fai's smile slowly turned genuine, which brought a smile upon Kurogane's face as well.

"So, you were better than your brother, huh? But how good was he?" Kurogane attempting to lighten the subject.

"Oh he was incredible, he ice-skated as well and he actually competed. He liked to play hockey, too. Me though, I never really liked the idea of skating to compete. I really only liked to do it for fun. But whenever my brother would show me a new trick he had just nailed, I would get it within at least three tries. Then he would get mad at me for wasting my talent and not competing. I tried it once, and won first place. But the look on my brother's face as his name wasn't called for first place convinced me to never compete ever again. But I never did stop skating with him. We loved to skate." Fai said smiling, a real smile too.

"You still got it though?" Kurogane challenged.

"I don't know, I suppose I could try, but I wouldn't want to offend Kuro-sama." Fai said turning to face Kurogane, he was skating backwards.

"How would you offend me? It's not like you do something as outrageous as something like lapping me." Kurogane didn't believe Fai was as good as he made it sound to be. After all, he was _good as a kid_; good as a kid and good as an adult were two totally different things. Besides, we all know which guy is more up for physical activity. (*coughs* Kurogane *cough cough*)

"Lapping you? Ok, but it was your idea." Fai said winking and taking off. As fast as he had left, Fai was on the other side, then still just as fast, right back next to Kurogane. Fai slowed once he was just in front of Kurogane. He then turned and began skating backwards in front of Kurogane.

"What do ya think?" Fai smiled.

"I was caught off guard." Kurogane growled, somehow, yet surprisingly not shocking.

"That's not my fault, Kurgy; I warned you I was good." Fai laughed.

"We're racing, now!" Kurogane shouted taking off. Kurogane sped off leaving Fai in the dust. He was easily skating thirty miles an hour. But, miraculously, Fai caught up to him, still skating backwards.

"Kurgy, you can't start a race without explaining the rules. How many laps are there? Do we have to skate forward the entire time? And what is the boundary?"

"Ten laps, skate forward, don't get more than ten feet away from the wall. Got it?" Kurogane said, slowing to conserve energy.

"Got it, on your mark…" Fai said smiling.

_Damn that stupid blonde's smirk! _"GO!" Kurogane shouted taking off.

Kurogane started out winning with four laps around and Fai only had two. Kurogane made another two and so had Fai making it six and four. Another two for each and Kurogane prepared for victory. He looked over his shoulder to see Fai smirking rather darkly, oh and not to mention that he was gaining on Kurogane, going full speed. Fai zoomed past Kurogane and finished his last three laps before Kurogane could even get around once more.

Kurogane exited the rink and waited for Fai, irritated.

"That was fun, huh Kuro-puu!" Fai laughed skating smoothly to Kurogane's side, he even showed off a bit by doing a nice twirl around Kurogane and then stopping next to him grabbing a hold of his arm.

Kurogane just grumbled.

"Aw come on Kuro-chan! It was fun! I'm having fun on your date Kurogane!" Fai said trying to get him to smile.

"Well what's my grade?" Kurogane asked.

"On a scale of one to eleven I'd say nine." Fai said.

"Why one to eleven? And why only nine?" Kurogane asked.

"One to eleven is different, and nine because it'd be better if you were having fun too. And doing more to make sure I have fun." Fai said smiling, a true smile.

"We just raced, what do you want to do now?" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I want to hold your hand." Fai said grabbing Kurogane's hand. "And I want to skate to the middle of the rink and I want to dance." The middle of the skating rink had a marked off circle for those who just want to dance.

"Um, Fai…" Kurogane said trying to get away. Kurogane could not dance to save his life, yet on the other hand, Fai had the natural born talent to dance and be positively graceful.

"Come on Kurger-burger, it'll be fun!" Fai said with a huge smile on his face.

"Fai, no I can't dance. I don't- Fai, NO!" Kurogane said pulling his hand away from Fai.

Fai looked at Kurogane, slightly confused. "I thought we agreed on the rules of our game. That tonight is about me having fun. I'm trying hard not to overdo the romance since I know you hate romantic stuff but I-" Kurogane stopped Fai form complaining by putting a finger to his lips. Kurogane then wanted to tell him something, but he thought that he shouldn't say it in the presence of the other skaters. He also thought that they shouldn't just be standing in the middle of the rink like this. People would stare at two grown men having a serious conversation in the middle of a skating rink. Kurogane took Fai's hand again and dragged him off the rink and lead him to the restroom (They had to remove their skates and put their shoes on, it was a rule at this skating rink that you had to remove your shoes before using the bathroom as a precaution to prevent injury). Once inside, he locked the door behind him (this was the kind of bathroom that didn't have any stalls, it was just for a one person use). When he had it locked, he told Fai his reason for silencing Fai.

"I don't hate romance. I'm just not good at it. And you sometimes can be really annoying instead of romantic. But me, I'm not good at it at all. Plus it's hard in public with people staring at me! You know I love you, but there is such a thing as too much PDA (public display of affection). And I just…" Kurogane hand been holding Fai by the shoulders and staring into his eyes; his big, blue… deep… distracting… captivating… seductive-

Kurogane immediately let go of Fai and took a step back. Kurogane had recently developed this problem of excessively lusting over Fai. He'd tried to stop these urges by either stop looking at Fai, and if it got bad he'd leave the room for a bit; claim he'd need to go to the bathroom, get a snack or drink. But he was now stuck he had no where to go _from_ the bathroom.

"What's wrong Kuro?" Fai said turning Kuro's head to look at him.

"NO!" Kuro shouted, but then trying to calm himself down, he said more softly, "Don't touch me…"

_What the hell? _Fai thought._ He was just about to kiss me, I swear! And then he leaves me hanging? He hardly touches me at all! Even when I try to act all sexy just for him. I know he likes it when I wear black and white which is exactly why I wore it today! But what the hell is going on in that thick head of his? Screw it…_

Fai grabbed Kurogane's face and connected their mouths. He also minimized the distance between them to zero. In a snake-like fashion, Fai's arms found their way to Kurogane's neck and he clasped his finger together behind it. Fai grinded his hips against Kurogane's to let him know what he wanted, and to satisfy the urge he'd had to do that for quite a while now.

Kurogane's self control was slowly slipping away; he was so close to throwing Fai on the floor and pound into him for at least the next twenty minutes.

Fai released Kurogane's mouth only to plant his lips to his tanned neck.

"F-Fai… Don't make me do this…" Kurogane—dare he admit it—begged.

"But I want you to," Fai huffed against his skin. With that, Kurogane snapped. He took control and slammed Fai up against the wall. He smashed his lips back to Fai's and held Fai's wrists above his head with one of his hands while the other removed Fai's attire. He first removed his hat and threw it on the floor next to them. He removed Fai's vest and finally made it to his goal. Kurogane's hand slipped under Fai's shirt and rubbed his hand sensually over Fai's chest.

Fai moaned into Kurogane's mouth, partly out of passion, but partly out of protest. Fai hated it when Kurogane would pin him like this, but yet Kurogane got so much enjoyment from watching him struggle to escape the inescapable grip.

When Fai realized struggling would get him nowhere, he tried to detach his mouth from Kurogane's to speak. He moved his head back slightly, but Kurogane simply followed. He then tried to turn the side, but Kurogane still followed. He moaned in protest while still trying to stop the kiss. Kurogane only continued to ignore Fai's pleas for release, and ceased massaging Fai's abdomen and stimulated his nipples.

Thinking of something to get Kurogane at least let go of his mouth, Fai continued to wriggle. He knocked his knees against Kurogane's trying desperately to get his attention. This was very hard when Kurogane's warm fingers were playing with his nipples and with Kurogane's tongue dancing inside of his mouth. Finally Kurogane let go of his mouth, since they both needed to breathe.

"Kuro-rin… Let me touch you too…" Fai panted. Kurogane brought three of his fingers up before his lips.

"No, if I let you have your way, we'd be in here all day. And I don't know about you, but a public restroom isn't exactly my idea of romantic." He said. He tapped Fai's lips with his fingers and said, "Suck," letting him know what he wanted. Once Fai had opened his mouth and let Kurogane's finger in, he then said, "Don't move." Fai nodded, letting him know he wouldn't.

Kurogane let go of Fai's hands, which instantly went to rest on Kurogane's shoulders, and then reached down for Fai's pants. He unzipped his jeans and slowly slid them down to his knees; Fai assisted him and shook his hips to make them fall to his ankles. He then unzipped his own pants and slid them down partway. He then slid his boxers down enough so that his member was no longer restricted. He groaned with relief when it was freed from his tight jeans. Once his was free, he released Fai's as well and slid Fai's boxers to his knees.

Fai sighed with relief as well, but his breath was then cut short when Kurogane began pumping his already dripping member. "Khuuwo-sthama..."

Kurogane removed his fingers from Fai's mouth and quickly moved them to Fai's entrance to prepare him. He probably should've done this slower, but he didn't want to get caught; just because the door was locked doesn't mean someone won't knock or just wait on the other side of the door, hearing every single sound they make.

Once Kurogane believed Fai was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and rubbed the remaining saliva onto his length.

"Turn around," He whispered into Fai's ear. Fai obediently obeyed and turned around to give Kurogane better access to him; Fai placed his hands on the wall to keep his balance. Kurogane then slowly entered. Fai was tight, too tight. Kurogane felt Fai flinch.

"Does it hurt?" He asked not moving after he was up to the hilt in Fai. Fai shook his head no, but Kurogane didn't fully believe him so he moved at a slow pace. Kurogane brought a hand around to Fai's front and found his length. He rubbed up and down it, matching the slow pace he was already performing. Kurogane's mouth latched onto Fai's neck.

"Kuro-puu… I thought you didn't want to waste time?" Fai moaned. "Go faster…" He begged.

Kurogane did as he begged and moved as fast as he could, thrusting into Fai roughly. He soon found Fai's prostrate and hit it dead on every following thrust, leading straight to Fai's climax.

"Kurogane!" Fai always said his name right when he orgasmed and Kurogane loved it.

Kurogane shortly followed Fai in his climax. The two men rode through their ecstasy until it died down.

Panting and slightly weak in the knees, Kurogane pulled out of Fai. He walked over to the sink to get the washed off. He grabbed a few paper towels and got them wet so that he could wipe both of them off. He first cleaned himself off and tried to remove the mess from his shirt. He successfully removed it all from his shirt and dried it so that nothing looked different about it.

He then went over to Fai and handed him some paper towels as well. Fai began cleaning himself off, and all the while neither of them had spoken. Fai decided to break the silence.

"That was amazing, Kurgy."

Kurogane blushed, but he made sure that Fai didn't see and grunted a small "you're welcome."

Fai smiled and continued cleaning himself off. Once he was done he grabbed his vest and hat from off the floor. He checked to make sure they hadn't gotten dirty and then cautiously put them on when he couldn't see anything wrong with them. He then walked over to Kurogane who was leaning against the door.

"Ready to go?" Fai said with a smile. Kurogane smiled slightly and turned around to unlock the door so that they could leave. They both walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the front exit to go home.

They got in the car and began to drive back home.

"So?" Kurogane spoke.

"Hmm?" Fai looked at him a little confused.

"How was it? What's my final grade?" Kurogane asked not looking back at Fai and looking directly at the road in front of him.

"I'd say it's still a nine."

"Why?" Kurogane asked a little angered by the response.

"Well, for the same reason as before, you weren't really having as much fun before. But it was still a lot of fun for me, so be happy it didn't go down." Fai joked.

"How could it have gone down?" Kurogane asked.

"I was pinned to a wall." Fai said, still kidding around.

"You are never satisfied, are you?" Kurogane chuckled.

"Not when it comes to Kurger-burger!" Fai laughed.

"Well you better make the next date fun, or you'll go unsatisfied for a while." Kurogane said as he thought on what Fai would choose for the next date. He first thought, it would be somewhere stupid, but he then remembered that Fai made up this game and would abide by the rules. _Someplace fun for me, huh?_

"You can count on that, Kurgy-pie!" Fai said confidently. _Someplace fun for Kuro-puu, huh?_

**AN: Sorry for not updating in forever, it's a bad habit of mine. I just get major writers block like crazy and can't write anything good, plus the bathroom scene was difficult (i'm very bad at writing at writing lemons XP). Now for the next part, i need your guys's help. I had planned on just writing this story whenever i felt inspired, but i can't think of anything. Could you guys come up with ideas for Fai's date and post them i na review? If i like your idea, i will use it and then give you credit in the next chapter for coming up with the idea. Please nothing kinky, im not writing lemons every single chapter. Cuz if i did, i won't update often. So if you guys want another chapter soon, give me some good ideas, but follow the rules, it has to be fun for Kurogane!**_  
_


	3. Hiatus

This story is on hiatus

I am sorry that I have to leave, but I am not in a healthy state of mind

and since i feel so bad, i feel i should explain why i decided to stop

recently my anxiety and depression have been going nuts and medication isn't working and im trying to find the right antidepressant, but i just went through a period of being suicidal for about a month, i would just stop at cutting though

it ended a couple weeks ago, but i really need a clear break with as little stress as possible

i will be on hiatus from writing any fanfiction since the effort to write a chapter or two for any of my stories is just frustrating right now

I do not know when or if i will return from hiatus

I pray that I am able to, but i have serious issues that are more important than my stories right now

I really do hope that i can return and continue writing stories in the future

I love you all


End file.
